


Across Time

by EmpressofFei



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU Phantom Planet, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Childhood Trauma, Danny Phantom: AU, F/M, Fem Danny Fenton, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofFei/pseuds/EmpressofFei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Disatroid, Daniella "Danny" Fenton is out patrolling the streets of Amity Park when she crashes into a small ghost boy. Except he isn't a ghost but a ten year old halfa who claims that he's from the future where Dan Phantom escapes and he's Vlad son?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Time

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!! In this AU, Danny is a girl who never revealed herself as half ghost and Disateroid was a natural disaster that was diverted with Vlad's help. This causes Vlad and Danny's relationship to be a little less hostile to one another. The world and even the Jack and Maddie are more accepting towards Danny Phantom.
> 
> P.S First attempt at fanfiction. ever.... *hides in a cave*

A usual nightly patrol for 16 year old Danny usually ended up with her finding some ghost about to cause havoc on upon the calm of Amity Park and with her stuffing them into the Fenton Thermos before such a thing could happen. Other nights sometimes had her arriving during or after they caused their mischief and having to solve it before it became out of hand. And some rare nights the day would go with no ghosts and she could retire home early before curfew. She thought today the latter would happen. 

How completely and utterly wrong she was.

Danny soared home at top speed. Three hours of patrolling the city and not a single spook to break the calm that fell with night.

Perfect! She thought.

She was ecstatic. This means she had a whole hour to herself. No late night ghost means a she could catch up on her studies! Ha! Or maybe play an online game with Tucker and Sam. That was a definite maybe.

She started to pull out her to dial Tucker to tell him to start up their online server when a chill escaped from her belly through her mouth. 

Her ghost sense.

"Oh no." She sighed.

Coming to slow halt, she started to scan the area around her to look for anything out of the ordinary in her anything but ordinary hometown. Left. Nothing. Right. Nothing. Down. Nothing. And up. Nothi-! That's when she spotted it. Right as it came barreling into her taking her and it to the ground.

Whatever hit her came fast and hard enough to knock the wind out of her. It took her awhile to regain herself. Half ghost or not getting hit by falling things still hurted like a bitch.  
She stood up to see what hit her was lying at her feet curled up in a ball and was apparently looked like a small kid. A small boy to be exact. He was wearing a white cape that seemed too large for his small body. It obscured most of his face but his boyish features evident in the streetlights.

"Whoa! Hey, kid! Are you okay?" She spoked, concern heavy in her voice.

She leaned over him. No visible trauma yet the kid was trembling and soft whimpers could be heard if she listened.

With a hand outstretched, she reached over to pull him up to check him when he suddenly sat up and yelped in fright.

"Where am I? Who are you?! WHERE'S DAD?! WHERE'S THE TOWER AND THE CLOCK GHOST?! WE GOTTA HELP DAD!!" His voice grew high in pitch, fear growing each passing seconds. Then he seemed to crumpled and tears and small wails came out soon after.

This set Danny a panic. She apparently missed the class where all woman are supposed to have this maternal instinct where they could calm any crying child cause the things she said seemed to only make him cry harder. "Shh" and "It's okay" and "You're safe" seemed to only make him cry harder.

In a desperate attempt to calm him she swept him into a hug. A very awkward hug.

In what seemed like forever, he seemed to calm back down to small whimpers and started to wrap his arms around her neck.

If Tuck and Sam saw this this would've definitely been blackmail. The great Danny Phantom awkwardly trying to calm a kid in the most awkwardest hug in the history of ever.

The whimpers seemed to slowed down to small breaths. When she looked down her breath hitched.

"Oh no," she whispered, "Don't tell me you fell asleep? Come on!"

Moving the part of the cape that covered his face she saw a tanned baby face, with eyes closed, sleeping on her chest. He seemed to have ash-gray hair that grew past his ears with black tuft behind his left ear. 

Damn, she thought. What do I do with this kid?

She obviously couldn't send him back. He seemed in danger. Not only that but she had some questions for him. She remembered from his frantic crying something about clock's and a tower. 

Clockwork, maybe?

A beep broke through the silence. 

Her ten minute alarm went off letting her know curfew was close and Danny Phantom may have an excuse for staying out late but not Danny Fenton.  
In a spilt decision, she tooked to the sky and headed home with the kid in her arms.  
________________________________________________________________________

Less than two minutes were left when she made it home. She left the ghost kid in her room, making sure to lock the door before heading to her front door. She didn't want Jazz or her parents to barge in there because some coincidence would make them curious to go into her room. No chances.

Danny ran into her home. A quick look into the living showed her parents there tinkering with some new Fenton patent.

With a quick clearing of her throat she turned to her parents.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad! I'm home before curfew so you guys have totally no reason to question anything or go near my room!" She said nervously with a small chuckle. "So great to see you guys. Oh! And if you hear some, oh I don't know, crying or something it's a tape for a project. 'Kay? OK! Night!!"

Before she could run towards the stairs she was pulled into a big bear hug by a big man. Jack Fenton was deceptively quieted when he wanted to be.

"Danny, my girl! Just in time to help your mother and me try our newest ghost weapon. I call it the Fenton Glue Gun! It shoots hot ectoplasm that hardens seconds after hitting it's mark and stopping them right in there undead tracks." Pride in his voice. He set her down and ran towards his wife who was doing a final inspection. She looked happy. Her and Jack always were at there happiest when they completed a new experiment or weapon. It was their thing.

Danny felt dizzy when he had set her back on her feet. With a quick shake of her head. She ran towards the stairs and shouted,"Thanks but no thanks. Love ya guys, night!!"  
She scurried towards her room.

Maddie looked at her husband in concerned.

"Did she sound nervous to you? I think something might be bothering her. Do you think?" She asked her husband.

"Maddie. That's just her being a teenager. There always nervous." He spoked. "I remember when I was young. Ah the good days."

"Yeah, your probably right." She said mumbling. Mother instincts told her maybe not and that she should talk to her daughter. She's been waiting for Danny to come talk to her about her problems in order to gain that mother-daughter trust.

She turned to look at Jack and saw how eager he was to test their new weapon. This put her out of her thoughts. One day her baby girl will come talk to her about her problems but until that day she's got to take care of whatever is happening around her and a trigger happy Jack is right now top priority.  
________________________________________________________________________

Danny was in disbelief. Well shock seemed a better word.

She was trying to convince herself what she saw was real. Or maybe she was trying to convince herself she didn't see right and the stress of the day finally took it's toll on her.

She remembered phasing through her still locked door to see the ghost kid still asleep on her bed. With a sigh of relief she walked towards her bed and sat on the very edge, careful not to frighten or wake the kid. 

He looked calmer in deeper sleep. The tears were dried on his face and eyes, cheeks, and nose seemed red from the crying. Upon further inspection, he seemed to be wearing this white turtleback under a black double button coat and red and black plaid shorts. Black shoes were barely seen under his cape.

He looked adorable.

With a quiet chuckle, she got up to call her friends about what happened when she heard a groan come from the boy.

She looked towards him and saw it.

Red rings passed over his body. Where they passed things changed. Turtleneck and coat changed to a simple, white button up shirt and shorts turned blue. His shoes turned to worned out gray converses. Ash gray hair turned white and that black tuft changed to a dull gray. Tanned skin turned to a soft ivory.

And if that wasn't shocking enough, he quickly sat up and opened his eyes. Green eyes changed to a midnight blue before quickly closing again.

She stared at him for a solid minute.

NO! NO! NO WAY!

YES!

HE-! HE- HE DID!

NO! HE IS!

HE CAN'T BE!

STOP LYING TO YOURSELF.

"... A half... ghost..." she mumbled.

She felt herself becoming acquainted with her floor.

Before unconsciousness took her she had one strange thought.

He looks like kinda like Vlad.

And then darkness swept over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I seemed to ramble with details. fudge me! And I hope i didn't make Jack or Maddie seem like incompetent parents cause that was not my intention. Um....i think that's it. I wrote this at 1am. ayeeee  
> Some opinions and criticism would be nice. And some pretty comments and kudos are welcomed.


End file.
